


The Moon that Leapt Across Time

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father and Son bonds, Happy Ending AU, Heartache, Ignis feeling like Gladio isn't really his brother any more, Luna Love, M/M, Mental Abuse, PTSD, Sailor Scout Power, inspired by greyskiesblack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Sequel to 'In the Stars Hidden Behind Elysium', inspired by greyskiesblack. Lady Lunafreya and King Regis blessed their loved ones with a new tale, unwilling to let Noct's or anyone else's tale end too soon. Moving into the future with his beloved king, Ignis rediscovers himself and the world around him.Together they build a kingdom of new dreams, new hopes and blissful new memories-with a surprising addition to their tale.However, neither of them realize their happiness is about to quickly come to an end.





	1. Vestige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyskiesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and all the years after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053275) by [greyskiesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack). 



> Unable to get my mind off of ‘the years between’ and ‘all the years after’ by greyskiesblack, I knew I had to write a story in which Ignis and Noct’s ‘happily ever after’ blossoms. This was written to be the sequel to ‘In the Stars Hidden Behind Elysium’, following the ending in which Ignis moves into the future without his sight, but I’ll write it so anyone that hasn’t read the precursor can join this adventure.
> 
> It’s impossible to get this idea off my mind, even while going through an agonizingly long work week. I’ve already got about 98% mapped out in my mind like a movie-all that needs to be done is for it to bloom here.
> 
> Noctis' fascination with Ignis' laughter came from a YouTube clip titled 'Ignis laughs at Noctis'. Ignis making such a tiny sound, then excusing himself for it, was and still is too adorable for words. The final bits of dialogue were inspired by a Clannad: Afterstory episode, in which Tomoya the protagonist asked his newly-wed wife something, and she shyly replied with an answer that meant everything to her.
> 
> Thank you for being here. :)

'I remember the day you disappeared.

I remember that day as though it’s still happening, even now, slipping through my fingers the way a whisper slips through the night. 

Even though quite some time has passed since my demise, the day still feels so incredibly near, like the breath leaving my body. It is a day I fight to forget, but it seems to be my fate to hold onto it, as every second of that day is etched into my veins. It overtakes me sometimes, the day I lost you, and for a moment I feel as though I’ve lost you all over again. I feel as though I’ve never opened my eyes. I’m still trapped in a dream, chained to eternal damnation for a crime I have no memory of. It still infects me, that wild, ravenous helplessness that seized me, and I am frightened. But then-

Then everything becomes clear, and I am whole again.

I remember how I died while you slept. I walked among the remnants of the living but it was life I could not see, feel, believe in. I remember being with them, my brothers, the ones that kept the tatters of my soul together, and I remember being useless. 

Completely and utterly, inexcusably useless. I remember every second I spent stumbling through the darkness, with Prompto’s arm in mine. Gladiolus’ absence piercing me like the Necromancer’s claws. He was still there, my brother made of steel, but the chasm between us had grown too much to bear. 

I remember how he was the messenger of truth I could not face. How he had become a stranger that forced me to acknowledge how little I had become. 

I remember it all. I remember how you came back to me.

Even though I could not see you, I found you. I felt you. You wrapped yourself my fingers, my every heartbeat, every breath and bone. 

I felt you as I had never felt you before. And even though I had lost Gladio, even though Prompto had blossomed into a beautiful, wise spirit that no longer had any need of me-

I smiled, ignorant of how long my happiness would last.

I remember it all, Noct. I remember the second in which we were broken, forced apart, rid of each other. It felt as though every bone in my body had been crushed all at once. While I was being boiled alive. I had never experienced such pain and believed I never would again, for no mortal should ever have to fall victim to such excruciating torment. To sensations that render the magnificence of humanity infinitesimal. 

I remember it well. But then I awaken, and all becomes clear. I remember how we were reborn, and I am whole again.

I remember how we became one. I remember how you put me back together when all I wanted to do was remain hidden, lost to all forever. I remember the day in which you took me by the hand and pledged everlasting love to me. Me, Ignis Scientia, your babysitter. Your chef. Someone you had no business becoming romantically interested in, because you were betrothed to the lady Lunafreya.  


Despite our best efforts, though, despite our destinies and the paths laid out before us-

Lady Lunafreya and your father, the honorable and esteemed Regis, blessed our wedding ceremony.

They blessed our tale, the tale we began together, on the day our world was reborn. They blessed the beginning of our tale, and have promised to bless every page thereafter. And it is because of them I remember how to smile, how to dream and believe. It is because of them I remember how to see Gladiolus. His husband and my little brother, Prompto. Beautiful, strong, pure Prompto. 

It is because of them I remember how to see you.

It troubles me sometimes, how my eyes will never open again. Perhaps they will. Time will tell, I suppose. But the present sees me stumbling at times, tormented by the silence I am doomed to wander in. 

Then I remember how to smile, how to color that darkness. I remember to color it with my memories. I remember to paint my path with the fragrance of life, warmth and sound. I remember. I remember…  
…

…that I’m not quite whole yet. Not quite.

Almost, but not quite.'

\-----------------------

It was a battle of wits the two of them were waging, two of the greatest minds in a kingdom blessed by peace. The war between minds, hearts and spirits born in different worlds unfolded in one of their favorite sanctuaries, an infinite garden of purity and grace. They started off apart but had become one, and it was in the pages of their new tale they rediscovered each other. Fell into each other. Vowed to cherish each other in the new age they had been given. Vowed to-

Drive each other completely and utterly insane.

Ignis, having grown into his role as His Majesty’s Beloved, the King’s right-hand man, was determined to list every bullet point of business that needed to be addressed. Seemed fair enough-after all, they had spent another morning in complete and utter bliss, so there was no better time than the present to bring up everything that had the word ‘boring’ stamped across it. Sure, he had spent his entire life managing Noct’s affairs, making sure the young sovereign didn’t blow himself or the galaxy up, but being the King’s Beloved took much more diligence than his previous role. And it was a role Ignis Scientia-Caelum was determined to honor.

Noctis was working his hardest to aggravate his husband beyond the point of return. Sure, he loved his point of origin beyond measure, but Ignis could be the world’s biggest nag. Not even nag-diva, more like it. The king rolled his eyes at every point of business his husband rattled off, and they came one after the other. Treaty this, conference that, meeting this, document that. Blah blah blah. 

The kingdom had been completely and utterly happy since the Rebirth. He must’ve been doing something right. Ignis was just being…well…

Ignis.

“Highness! Are you still with me, or have you taken leave of your senses?”

Very much like the Noctis Ignis first met, the king let out a loud, long sigh. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” the sovereign groaned, hand against his forehead. He then planted a swift kiss on his husband’s cheek, bored but forever beaming, glowing with infinite affection. 

“Gods, gorgeous. Dunno why you feel the need to annoy me every damn morning.”

“It’s my duty.”

“It’s always been your duty. Can’t you take a break?”

“No.”

Noctis stuck out his tongue.

“Someone has to keep an eye on things. If it weren’t for me, Lady Luna and your father would be forever heartbroken. They gave us a new chance at life, after all, and it would be a shame to waste it. Can’t have the kingdom falling apart because the only thing that’s changed about you is your facial features.”

Ignis felt Noctis pouting. “There you go making fun of my beard again. You know you love it.”

“It tickles me.”

“I know. That’s why I love it. It makes you laugh.”

They pressed each other into a kiss powered by enough electricity to rival Ramuh’s, then Ignis took the baton. 

“I’m delighted we’ve crossed everything off the morning agenda, for now we-“

“No we haven’t. I’m sure there’s something else you’ll come up with. You always do.”

“You wound me, Highness.”

Noctis gave Ignis a look of such powerful reverence, one would have assumed his husband was responsible for constructing the heavens himself. 

“You laughed again. Gods, I love you.”

It was yet another kiss they fell into, Noctis initiating by cupping his point of origin’s face. The only sounds that painted the next couple of minutes were beating hearts and raging spirits, touches and gentle, light moans of infinite euphoria. The king reassuring his husband of love and light in whispers, letting him know how beautiful he was while caressing, kissing the eyes that pierced searing darkness. With his lips brushing against Ignis’, Noctis asked him a question in a voice as light as a feather, with the air between them heavy yet wildly light, electric, hot.

“Are you happy?”

“Are you insane?” came the breathless, tender response. Noctis gave off a grunt of disapproval before peppering the other’s neck with kisses.

“You answered a question with a question. That’s bad manners, Ignis. I should punish you.”

“All right. How?”

The sovereign laid his forehead against his other half’s. “By tying you to our bed and making you scream so loud you part the heavens. But let me rephrase my question first. Is there anything you need?”

“No, just this.”

And it was ‘just this’ that unfolded for several blissful, dizzying, magnetic moments, locking their bodies together in a rhythm that enveloped the gardens, only broken by Ignis gently pulling away, face afire with something that pierced Noctis like an arrow.

Shyness.

“There IS one thing.”

“What?” the king asked breathlessly, in awe of how majestic, of beautiful the other was, of how ridiculously adorable he could be at times, as though he had graduated Prompto’s school of ‘How to Be Adorable’ with a Master’s. He waited with bated breath, eyes glued on Ignis, every second no different from an hour, then-

“No, never mind. I’m sorry, darling.”

“Oh, NOW you want to pull the ‘never mind’ card? When you could’ve done that all morning, instead of boring me to death? Ignis, I know this question is still new for you, but what. Do. You. Want?”

He bowed his head, the tactician made of steel and valor, hand rubbing one elbow in a show of undeniable embarrassment. 

“A child.”


	2. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gods damn it, Ignis, THAT’S it? That’s the only reason why you want a kid? Because of what happened to me? To US?”
> 
> Noctis confronts the biggest request Ignis has made: a request for a family. The King confronts the possibility of Ignis longing for a family for all the wrong reasons, all the while darkness creeping up on both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here. Your support of this adventure means more than you’ll ever know. 
> 
> In this verse, two men can bring a child into the world by going into a silent retreat for a few days/weeks, devoting copious amounts of time to the Astrals, completely detached from the world while working on a new life. I thought of Noctis and Ignis adopting a child, but I thought it would be wonderful for the two of them to create a child of their own in some way. I couldn’t pass up the idea of a mini-Ignis running around. 
> 
> Ignis is without his sight, but his eyes are mentioned because Noctis can still see them, just as Ignis can still see Noctis. Ignis remembers every inch of his husband’s face, and sees Noctis through the darkness. Noctis remembers Ignis’ eyes. 
> 
> Thank you for joining this adventure.

Never before had Noctis Lucis Caelum faced such a challenge. And there were plenty of times he swore his back would break. Plenty of times he swore his soul would splinter like a thread, trapped underneath pressure that would’ve ground any lesser soul into cinders. It was a challenge like no other he faced, heart racing, body experiencing the swiftest rush of adrenaline, heart awaiting the future like a child about to taste the world for the first time. There was no turning back from the tides that had awakened, or from the winds that painted his life in the glow of change. It was time, time to-

Gawk at his husband in complete and utter shock.

In one of their most beloved sanctuaries, Ignis had just made a request of astronomical proportions. For his life-long friend, confidant and mate, the Grand King of Eos would remake the universe with his bare hands. No task was too great, no wish too small when it came to the advisor’s happiness. After everything Ignis had been forced to endure, he deserved nothing less. Noctis would carve his heart out with a toothpick, then would promptly eat it afterwards, if that would’ve given him even the slightest chance of making up for all of Ignis’ suffering. But-

Ignis’ one and only request had him choke on his tongue.

“A k-k-k-kid?! You’re k-k-kiddin’ me, right?”

His Majesty’s Beloved kept his eyes averted from his other half, focused on the floor that glimmered with the moon’s flower petals. The glow of soft yet powerful longing fell over Ignis’ face, giving it a light that normally had Noctis ready to pin him against the wall, but the latest revelation left him unable to chart his husband into the stars. 

A child. Out of anything and everything Ignis could have asked for, he wanted a child. 

Not that it was impossible to create another life. Oh no, not at all. The Astrals made sure any two hearts could give birth to a child, even with the absence of physical conception. As long the two hearts were in a pure, stable, eternal union, nothing else mattered. All two men had to do was devote an ample amount of time to silent meditation, casting away the world in an Astral shrine, diving deep into the eternity they wished to create. Once the Creators deemed them ready to bring another life into the world, the presence of a newborn babe would greet the new day. So oh no, not impossible at all. But-

“Seriously, Ignis? You think I’D make a good father?! You still nag me over not eating my vegetables!”

Ignis graduated Prompto’s school of ‘How to be Adorable’ with honors, and proved it with the look on his face. “You need your greens, Highness. I do wish you’d eat some from time to time, really I do.”

The finger wagging came next, accompanied by eyes that glimmered with fire. “Look, don’t give me that look. You know how I love that look. That look will make me do anything for you and you know it. So don’t give me that look.”

“You said you WOULD do anything for me.”

Noctis gave him a look that said he was half-way between jumping off a cliff and fighting Ifrit to prove his undying affection. “You know, you’ve gotten really feisty lately. While I’m delighted to see you’re no longer asking for permission to exist, I’m still not getting the whole kid thing. You seriously think I’d make a good father?”

“No.”

The King’s face fell. “Then why did you-“

“I think you’d make a marvelous father, Noctis.”

Yet another round of finger wagging. Noctis gave his other half a glare that dared him to say anything else. Dared him to say anything else that would transform emotions, memories and longing into fifty shades of fireworks. Yet another weapon had been used against him-his full name. “You’ve been hanging around SOMEONE too much,” he pondered, mind reeling with the possibilities. “Not Prompto. Baby brother isn’t anywhere near this sassy. We can definitely rule out Gladio. Is it Cindy? It’s Cindy, isn’t it? You’ve been visiting Hammerhead, haven’t you?”

“I enjoy my time there,” Ignis replied, as quiet as the shores underneath the dawn, eyes still lodged on the moon’s petals. There was something else to note-the way his cheeks had been colored. They were brushed with faint kisses of strawberries, soft and innocent. Prompto was no longer the most dangerous creature in all of Eos.

Ignis gave a voice to his thoughts, gentle like the morning’s first touches, emitting light that fused the magic of the seasons together. “You’re being unfair, Highness,” he said, eyes still lost among the petals that glittered. Noctis could do nothing but gaze upon the one made of light, the one that defied death while believing in their future. It was like gazing upon a shooting star, a delicate fragment of melody enveloped in purity beyond measure. 

“Of course I still ‘nag’ you. It’s what I’ve done all my life. But you’d make a wonderful father. Of that I have no doubt.”

And it was at that moment so many things crashed into Noctis, each one a meteor incinerating all of creation. Face as pale as the moon, the king gazed upon the one that infused Spring’s kisses into every waking moment. It was in the breath of a second so much came back, all of it seen within the morning’s quiet eyes. All of it dark, harsh, unyielding even in the presence of light without end. “Ignis,” he began, mouth as dry as the desert, thoughts enveloped in wildfire.

“Why do you want a kid?”

The response was not only instant-it was everything Noctis feared. And to Ignis, it was a completely innocent answer. 

“So your legacy can live on, of course.”

“That’s it?” was the instant response, each breath engorged with horror, heartache, memory. Gods damn it, so many memories. All of them breaking him, still wreaking him, tearing him apart as though they were unfolding, right before his eyes. All of the hours that left him, tormented him, taunted him while the ones he loved beyond measure went on. Fought, carried burdens that never should’ve been forced onto their shoulders. Burdens that never should been forced onto-  


Ignis’ shoulders.

By the breath of Shiva.

Driven by those memories, completely void of the cheer flowing through the earlier minutes, Noctis seized his husband’s hands.

“Gods damn it, Ignis, THAT’S it? That’s the only reason why you want a kid? Because of what happened to me? To US?”

“No,” was the gentle, sad answer. His face had become just as pale, heart taking on a rhythm Noctis missed. “That’s not all. I think it would be a wonderful experience, bringing a new life into the world with you. After all, you are the one and only love of my life. My one and only king. Raising a family with you only seems natural.”

The King was both stern yet tender, infinitely concerned, loving his other half beyond the measure of time. “What about Iris? You’ve already talked to her, haven’t you?”

“I most certainly have,” the advisor nodded, voice softer, enveloped in shyness. Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle-Ignis was always one step ahead, determined to make sure everything went as smoothly as it possibly could. The King bringing a child into the world would mean her role as Eos’ President would be put on hold, as the Heir Apparent would rule after Noctis rejoined Luna and Regis. Not wanting to sever any bonds, remembering how she embraced the idea of leading Eos into the future, Ignis brought the idea of raising a family up to her. How was the idea accepted?

“She’s over the moon about it, me wanting to raise a child with you. Doesn’t understand why we haven’t brought a new life into the world yet. As a matter of fact, she says that once he or she comes of age, she’d love to guide our kingdom alongside them.”  


Noctis’ response came out as a snarl, not one drop of venom directed at Ignis but directed at the damage done, directed at himself for causing pain Ignis never should’ve been anywhere near. “Fascinating. Nice to know we won’t step on any toes, then,” he growled, but then, something took anger’s place. It was nothing other than concern, powerful yet soft, electric yet warm. “You all right?” he asked, bundling his husband into arms, noting the meteoric rise of exhaustion on Ignis’ face, hating how it was out of place, how every second of his life should’ve been kind but wasn’t.

“What’s going on? You know I’ll give you anything, right? Anything your heart desires?”

Ignis gave him a smile, a gentle light but light that spoke of dreams from the moon. A light that spoke of the minutes that kissed the dawn. “This is all I want, darling,” he replied, breathless, fighting to ignore the darkness sweeping over him. He had learned how to live with the loss of his sight, had learned how to regain the light through his family, his husband, but it was that darkness he couldn’t fight off. 

“Us. Our future.”

The last thing he saw was the panic enveloping Noctis’ face. 

The face he had memorized long ago, and would always cherish.


End file.
